legend_of_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Eisenzahn
Xander Eisenzahn (クサンダー アイセンザン, Zanda Aisenzan) is a fictional character in the Legend of Vendetta series. Xander first appears in Chapter #XXX Four Ever After? in the LoV manga series, published in Thunderverse Magazine on June 11, 201X, as a brief cameo appearance in the end. Xander is the only Earth human-dinosaur hybrid existed in the said series's world, who can morph parts of his body with metallic-like matter. He's a recurring character (if not central) and an arch-rival of one of the series' protagonists, Randy Havoc. Xander's character has been well received due to filling the lone antihero archetype who's frequently involved in events with Nicky and company. Appearance Xander is depicted as an Caucasian young adult male with medium shaggy dark bluish-grey comb forward mullet. He has dark red eyes, sharp teeth, a silver gray tail with dark gray stripes that marks all the way up to the back of his neck, and a light muscular tone of his body shape. Xander is usually seen wearing a red-orange sleeveless jacket with black trimmings, a collar, black pants with white chaps, and black shoes. He also has bandages wrapped around his waist and arms for reasons unknown, though he once mentioned that it adds layer of visual toughness as the way he sees it. Whenever he's in his beast form, he appears in as a Tyrannosaurus Rex with the same color scheme of his tail at his entire body and having the stripes marked on his back up to his cranium area. His T-Rex form depicts as most other dinosaurs in media which they're usually seen in their amphibious form despite the scientific theories of them having feathers since early 2000s. Development (Fictional version) In midway of publishing The Black Ice Arc in the manga, LoV's creator, Berude Tamahoshi have been in discussion with her staff partners about adding an rival/antihero as inspired from the likes of Vegeta from Dragon Ball and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. Originally, Tamahoshi had no intention to create such archetype, feeling that it would make her create another prominent DraGod character when she felt the series had enough of them. It is also noted that Randy was originally intended to be an arch-rival to the series' main protagonist, Nicky Vendetta, but Tamahoshi later changed that idea into him being Nicky's simultaneous love interest along with Tatsu Seiryuu, as she wanted to express her support on polyamory relationships. After the creation of Randy, Tamahoshi felt that Nicky doesn't need an arch-rival as she made too many enemies of her own, especially her half-siblings and Natasha. During the discussion with her staff partners, co-writer of the 3rd series, Saburo Norikawa, suggested a way around to fill in the antihero/rival archetype; make a character that's similar to dragons and has a grudge with one of Nicky's fellows, in which Tamahoshi fairly agree. To create Xander, she chose dinosaurs for his physical traits, specifically a Tyrannosaurus Rex since some can consider that they are the closest to represent the mythos of dragons in real life and that she's a big fan of the 1993 film, Jurassic Park. She also inspired Xander's design and personality from Iori Yagami of The King of Fighters franchise, in which that he is her favorite character, despite that she played the games a very few times. She's also very intrigued of the rivalry between Iori and KOF's protagonist, Kyo Kusanagi, which motivates her to choose Randy as his rival as she had notice that Randy coincidentally shared similar traits to said rival. (Real life version) in progress Background Xander is the unaware heir of the Eisenzahn lineage, the royal rulers of an endangered race known as "Dinos" The Dinos are evolved descendants of the remaining dinosaurs that survived from the Great Extinction, which it was the purge from the ancestors of the DraGod race by order due to their inferior IQ, fearing they would meddle with the laws of nature. One of the survived dinosaurs, Eisenzahn, Xander's earliest ancestor, eventually gained intelligence first before any of the other survivors, and take leadership to his endangered race. While the surviving dinosaurs gradually adapt and evolve to civility and gaining near immortality within generations, Eisenzahn passed his royal lineage to Igneous, then King Alastor, and lastly, King Alastor II, the father of Xander. Xander is born to Alastor II and a female Earth human named Lydia. He never met his parents since both died in different ways; Alastor II sacrificed his life to break a large meteor that headed to Gaia, his last residential planet, and Lydia died in giving birth to Xander in Earth. Without even having his parents, Xander had a miserable childhood, ever more so than Randy and Nicky's, which they at least raised by their own human mothers. He wandered in places being scared and lonely, constantly crying as no one even bothered parenting him. Like the aforementioned two Dragod heroes' childhoods, Xander was often ignored or harassed by society as they didn't understand of his scaly tail that sticks out behind him, which it's a most likely reason he developed an aggressive attitude when growing up. During his aging process, he learned to adapt through the environments and heightens his anger to attack and kill anything that provokes him like how an teenage Tyrannosaurus would. It's also suggested that he grew frustrated when knowing that he can't die, which makes it impossible for him to put himself out of misery when he wished to, as evidenced from constant wolves, bears, and other predatory animal attacks. He later discovered that he can morph his limbs and his tail into near-impenetrable metallic matter in any form. He take his powers to his advantage and taught himself to fight with violent mannerisms, whether as self-defense or a necessity of force. Later, he heard legends of his race, the DraGods, and the Great Extinction through passing by people's conversations and stories. When hearing about the ancestors of the DraGod race purging the dinosaurs, Xander instinctively detest dragons and DraGods, assuming that they may be the cause of lack of an appropriate society where he should have belonged. During the 17th century, Xander visited Scandinavia for no specific reason, other than likely wandering on his own without a care. However, he have heard a fighting arena tournament called "Ragnarok" and decided to participate out of boredom. He met his destined rival, Randy Havoc in the tournament and both are able to fight each other in the finals. Xander had the upper hand throughout the whole fight, but Randy persevered at the last minute and lost. Xander didn't take his loss well as he felt his defeat to a DraGod is an insult to his pride of his ancestral race. He later had a rematch with Randy days after the tournament and lost again. He became obsessive with Randy after losing a few more rematches, which it reach to the point that he wants to kill him. Despite his best efforts through rigorous training, he never had his satisfying victory, although the closest point to when he would've actually won was one match that Randy's first love interest, Lumi Primm, had intervened after sucessfully injured Randy without breaking a sweat. At that time, Xander walked away out of pity that Randy had Lumi to shield him, taking it as a pathetic insult. Once after Randy disappeared to his cryogenic slumber, Xander tirelessly search everywhere in the world as he desired another rematch for the next 400 years. In the Present, sometime before Nicky and Tatsu first met Randy, Xander almost came to the point of giving up looking for his rival, until he heard through resources that had sightings of DraGods in a continent far from where he was at, though it is unclear if the sightings specifically refers to Randy. Nonetheless, Xander travels all the way to that continent by feet and boarding on ships through the oceans, hoping to find his rival, at long last. In the time after Randy, Nicky, Tatsu, and Roxie get engaged with (almost) all of each other, Xander finally arrived in the continent where they lived. It wasn't long until he finally meet up with Randy and get his first rematch since the last 400 years, and have lost again. Personality Xander is a serious, blunt and rude character. He's very prone to anger in a violent behavior, which infuriating him would be one's death wish. Unlike Nicky, who's also aggressive but would never hurt anyone who isn't evil, Xander wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dare to provoke him on purpose, no matter if an innocent soul or a pure sinner. It's implied that he became a violent anti-social individual due to being an orphan and the amount of neglect society has given him in his childhood, plus for the fact that he has near-immortality which actually frustrates himself, he can't be able to escape his miserable life. Although that Xander is considerably dangerous and prefers to be alone, he's not really a threat to humanity on Earth as he could care less what would happen to them, even by any major evil threats like Zeus. That kind of selfish act is more of a repayment on what society had done to him growing up. It more evident that Xander meddles in with some of Nicky and her fellows battles against evil for his own selfish reason, most notably that he obligates to keep Randy alive, insisting that only he will defeat Randy. Xander's dislike of dragons can easily imply that he has pride for his own race. It's most likely reason his hatred towards Randy is based on his constant losses from him, which he took them as insults, reflecting the Great Extinction. He has a mentality of proving that he can defeat a DraGod for the glory and revenge for his ancestral race, although that he mainly targets Randy for that aspiration, since he showed no interest to fight any of Randy's fellow dragod companions. Despite his pride of his Dino race, he would not likely to follow his late father's footstep of being a ruler to his endangered race if he had heard about his parents. It's probably because either of no knowledge of his parents' lifestyle or he's thinks ruling an empire is too much work for his interest. Xander is not completely heartless, however, since he actually get decently acquainted with very few people for specific reasons, including Roxie and Velnias. Near the end of the Zhun Arc, he mentioned that there are fewest lives that are worth for him to defend the universe, which he decided to join Nicky and company on their quest to find the Four Celestial Gods (along with ensuring Randy's survival). It's seem that people who actually understand of his resentment can likely earn his tolerance. He can also sympathize on any people who had a miserable childhood with neglectful or lack of parents like his own. In contrast to the main heroes' polyamorous love for each other, Xander is apparently aromantic, as that he's never interested on looking for a significant other. He stated that romance is for the weak and a waste of time, which it implies that he didn't want to cope a relationship that would require to give so much attention to the mate that would meddle his lifestyle. Despite that, he's not asexual since that he taken a few opportunities to have sex, either by getting his sexual tensions out of the way or out of boredom. Its also very noticable that most women finds Xander very attractive which they normally look past of his brooding personality. Few tried to get intimate with him at any given-second. Though, he occasionally preferred to be left alone since the act of those enamored women would rather annoy him (which ironically that they're not worth for him to attack). There are subtle hints that Xander is actually a closeted bisexual, since that he quietly mentions of his fewer past sex might've included males, though he's probably too stubborn to admit it, feeling that it weakens his tough exterior. Later in the series, Xander appears to be gradually shifting to be greyromantic since after getting well-acquainted with Velnias, but like his alleged bisexuality, he find a little difficult to return his affections. He also have a soft spot towards some sentient animals that are pet-like, with Riggie for example. Powers and Abilities * Ferrokinesis - Xander possesses the ability to change his limbs into metallic objects, often as weapons like blades, brass knuckles, and spikes. He can * Steel Coating - * Superhuman Strength - * Superhuman Speed - * Immortality - * Feral Senses - * T-Rex Form - * Primal Form - Relationships * Randy Havoc - Xander despises Randy with a passion. Since after the Ragnarok Tournament back at the 17th century, Xander constantly loses his fights to Randy, which it justifies his hatred towards the Ice Dragod. He grew obsessive with Randy right to the point that he desired to kill him. Randy, on the other hand, while sharing mutual hatred with Xander, he is hardly spurred of Xander's reasoning and the Great Extinction conspiracy. Randy is even shown to be exhausted of this whole rivalry since the beginning, as it noted that he was in so much relief since after his reawakening from his period of suspended animation, up until Xander found him again after when all four dragods proposed to each other. Xander also felt the need to defeat Randy on his own that he won't allow anyone else to kill him, which he's usually obligated to meddle in the fights with Nicky and company. When they join forces, it is often begrudgingly and as a last resort solution to the conflict at hand. However, in the middle of the Zhun Arc, Xander decided to form a truce with Randy for a year, for the sake of Velnia's concern. Though, he mentions that he will get stronger and will fight Randy again by the time the truce is over. * Velnias Largos - Velnias is one of the fewest people that Xander enjoys company with. Since they first meet in the woods with her fellow female demons, Adeline Coon and Fatima, Vel is helplessly attracted to his appearance. At the same night, Xander took her virginity, which ended up having Vel to fell in love with him, to the point that she's obsessed with him. Despite that, Vel still get very shy towards his mere presence. While that Xander is apparently aromantic, his impressions towards Velnias was a different change of pace since the majority of women he encountered are usually straight-up attracted to him. Vel instead, takes her approach of her affections slowly, which it worked favorably for Xander. It could also be for the fact that Vel had a miserable childhood of her own, which Xander can relate to and sympathizes with her. Regardless of Vel's affections she wholeheartedly give, Xander didn't seem to return them to her. It was probably because of his brooding and stubborn personality held him back to display any romantic gestures, though he's likely to shift into being greyromantic as it seems later on in the series. Despite his abrasiveness, Xander showed much concern towards Vel, and would assure to maintain her happiness. * Nicky Vendetta - While that Xander harbors hatred towards Randy, his impressions towards the main protagonist of the series isn't any better. Originally, Xander wanted no business with Nicky. However, knowing how much tedium Xander gave to one of her engaged lovers over decades, Nicky is usually displeased of his presence. She also get annoyed when she sees or knows of Randy and Xander's fights, saying that it's not healthy for either to continue the rivalry that's been going on for years. Xander sooner find Nicky almost as aggravating as Randy, with her meddling in his rivalries and her taunts towards him. Although, it's implied that Nicky don't really hate Xander in 100% (probably 87% at best), since she noticed that Xander does display some form of humanities, such as his soft spot towards Riggie and his care for Velnias. Along with that, Nicky might've find Xander as attractive as Randy and Tatsu, though she's rather reluctant on that fact for her stance and her loyalty to her two male fiancés. * Roxie Estrella - Of all the DraGods that Xander have to indulge, Roxie is surprisingly the one who he tolerates the most. Xander would've easily find Roxie obnoxious to deal with as she is the most childish of the four heroes, but Roxie's compassion and understanding of his personal grief actually caught himself in awe, as she's one of the fewest people who sympathizes with him. Roxie knew that Xander isn't a complete heartless individual, which she has seen some of his gray areas. It is a possibility that due to Roxie herself actually being part Dino from her mother's heritage, they seems to share a mutual acquaintanceship through their ancestral instincts. Although Xander do get a bit annoyed from her (especially when being referred to as "Xandy"), the amount of compassion Roxie delivered seem to heightens his tolerance towards her. Strangely, Roxie playfully flirts with and supports Xander at times, though she does not intend to be fully amorous with Xander, knowing that either Randy or Nicky wouldn't approve that. Nevertheless, Roxie always enjoys Xander's company and maybe a reliable source to keep Xander to be less hostile towards her fellows. * Tatsu Seiryuu - Similar to Roxie, Tatsu don't hate or even remotely dislike Xander. While Tatsu don't agree of Xander's ideology filled with grim and aggression, as it is a direct contrast to his own with optimism and kindness, he showed no resentment to Xander as a whole person, unlike Randy and Nicky does. Probably because of his forgivable attitude, Tatsu have seen that Xander isn't completely black and white of his characteristics, giving him a thought that he don't need to be enemies with, despite of Xander's hatred towards Randy. While they don't interact each other as much as the other Dragods did, Xander apparently tolerated Tatsu almost as he did with Roxie. In fact, in the Zhun Arc, there is one genuine scene where both characters lengthly interacted; Xander surprisingly acknowledged Tatsu's confusion with his feelings towards his lost father, Azure Seiryuu, and decided to have a conversation with him, sharing his ambiguity with his parents he never knew. After that moment, Tatsu grew to be more friendly to Xander, which he had to hug him as first sign to it. Xander's fair tolerance to Tatsu may be implied that he's secretly attracted to him, referring back to his closeted bisexuality as his constant light blushes towards Tatsu may have hinted it. * Draco Estrella - in Progress Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dinos Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ferrokinetics Category:Males Category:Earthlings Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Immortals